


Freak

by Obscurata_lux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Smart Harry Potter, but its not in detail really, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurata_lux/pseuds/Obscurata_lux
Summary: Harry is abused until letter comes, but with the Dursley's lessons so deeply internalised how will he cope when he is in fact not a freak but a saviour?





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fic (and the first piece I've ever written in 3rd character) so please comment, any feedback is good! I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this but if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me!

It was a cold night that night. He could feel the wind through his clothes, they were cast offs you see. No use wasting good money one a freak you see. Better spend it on dudley he was normal you see, not a freak y’know? Not that it mattered now. He knew he deserved this. After all, normal people don’t get locked in cupboards or burn breakfast, so he must be a freak. He deserved it. That much he knew for sure.

The sky that night was beautiful a flood of ink spilled across the sky, staining the world forever dark until the morning came. The stars smiled down from above, guardians watching from up high, they watch the plights of the young and old, wise and foolish. He might be tempted to say they were smiling at him even, looking over him, protecting him. But that was wishful thinking. He had learnt long ago that freaks were in a category all of their own. The stars twinkled at normal people, normal people were good people you see? Freaks were bad. They didn’t deserve to be looked over. And he was a freak so the stars couldn’t be looking down at him.could they? No. he may be young but he knew that much. Freaks didn’t deserve to be looked over, protected.

A wave swept over him as he shivered again the crude air around him. He was tempted to sit down but that would hurt him probably his back the most, thaey were the most recent wounds. But it was ok. Freaks deserve to be punished. After all, Uncle hadn’t got that promotion he needed because he kept uncle up all night with his whimpering uncle said. So it was his fault really. Uncle always made sure he knew why he was punished. It wasn’t like he was getting punished for no reason!

That why he was currently outside on this cool january night. After all he shouldn’t have been a freak if he wanted to sleep inside when Aunt Marge was over. You see, when Aunt Marge comes over she bring her suitcase, also with her 2 handbags and case of toys for Ripper (although ripper seemed to enjoy using him as a toy most, and really he should be grateful for the attention, that’s what Aunt Marge always said) Those big bulky bags always got in the way and no one wanted to trip over them and the cupboard was the perfect size so really there was nowhere else for him to go other than outside.

But he was just so cold, shaking like a leaf Mrs Figg would say. Once he remembers when he came over, Mrs Figg saw his back and rushed off saying she had to inform a Mr Dunnerbore about something because she had forgotten earlier. But when she came back, her grey eyes were glazed over. When he asked if Mrs Figg had sent the letter she needed to she just looked at him oddly. He decided to drop the matter. It wouldn’t be worth the punishment Mrs Figg would surely deliver on later.

The tips of his fingers were now turning blue. That wasn’t good. According to Hostile Planet: How to Survive it- Arctic Edition, this could lead to frostbite. He had once tried to tell Aunt Petunia this, but it only lead to another night outside. From then on he kept his knowledge to himself. Freaks aren’t smart Aunt Petunia had said.but that meant he was the freak of freaks! Freaks weren’t smart and he was! He didn’t want to be even more of a freak so he kept that to himself, even though freaks aren’t supposed to have secrets but then that was another secret of his and he wouldn’t be telling anyone anytime soon. You see he was a freak. It wasn’t like anyone would believe him anyway.

But the blue was spreading. Crawling up his finger whilst he had been lost in his own mind. It gave off an odd sort of feel, like a pain that’s not really there. So he decided iy was probably a good idea to rest now, looking at the moon, he should have at least a couple hours before he’s expected to make breakfast, and even though he was so very cold, rest overruled at that point. His legs shaking, about to give out, he curled up into a tight ball, body under the roof overhang that left a small shadow of dryness for him to lay in. he closed his eyes, and with that Freak drifted off into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> so..... thoughts? comments? kudos? tell me what you think!


End file.
